Brute
The Brute is a large Necromorph composed of multiple human corpses. It has heavy organic armor in its front and possesses extreme physical strength, making it a deadly foe in combat. Overview The Brute is almost entirely encased in an armored, spiked exoskeleton made from bone and calcified skin. Its posterior is relatively unarmored, and from it sprouts a pair of vestigial arms used for support if one of its main arms is cut off. The chest is a sack where the Brutes produce highly explosive organic material, made from the similar material as the yellow weakspots as well as a hole in the middle of the chest. The Brute bursts out these projectiles when its limbs are severed, not being able to attack properly. Despite its heavy armor, the Brute is also quick for its size, able to even acrobatically leap through objects such as on the roof, similar to a gorilla or any ape. The Brutes use this tactic to silently approach its prey and take them by surprise, usually just landing on top of them, crushing them, but most of the time just landing to the ground and attempting to smash them with their strong paws. The Brutes appear to be so strong that they can even carve a long tunnel into solid metal, as seen in Dead Space 2. The Brute attacks up close with a devastating punch and a headbutt that can easily knock Isaac off his feet. There are, however, specific weak spots just before the shoulder joints, and towards the back along both rear legs. They are easily identified by their comparatively bright yellow coloration. When attacked on the weak spots the Brute will contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used as an advantage, for the back of the creature is still exposed and ripe for being blasted, and when combined with Stasis, serious damage can be done before the creature recovers. If one or both of the legs are severed, the Brute will be rendered completely immobile, but will actually resort to lobbing organic bombs from an otherwise rarely exposed hole in its belly. Like many necromorphs, the Brute has an Enhanced form. It appears black, and is much stronger, requiring more ammunition to take down. It is believed that the first Brute was created by the Earth Government using three human corpses and the genetic code of Necromorphs. Craig Markoff named the creature Krax, after one of the corpses used to make it, and used it to kill Michael Altman. Variants "Normal" Brute Normal variants of the Brutes are the most common ones to be encountered in the Dead Space games. They also get a slight appearance change in Dead Space 2, with their textures changed to be a bit darker and parts like the head being more symmetrical, a trait of possible evolution within the Necromorphs or just an outcome of different hosts. Despite its size and strength, they can be easy to put down by targeting the yellow weakspots in the armpit or the back when the creatures stops charging or retracts into a defensive ball. The normal variant can easily put down the player in just two hits on higher difficulties, so be careful! Three normal Brutes appear in Dead Space. One is confronted in the Main Atrium, the second one in Ship Systems, and the final one in the East Grow Chamber. In Dead Space 2, four of them are encountered. The first one in the train before the crash and it is unusually weak, the second one in the Transport Hub and the third and fourth one in the tram tunnel of the USG Ishimura. They differ from those encountered in the first game. Enhanced Brute Enhanced Brutes, like every other Enhanced Necromorph variant, are dark and black in their appearance with glowing red-yellowish eyes. They are much stronger than their normal counterparts and can take more damage, but still can be easy to put down with the right choice of weaponry and planning. A Contact Beam puts down the creature in just 4-5 shots to the armpits. Only 4 Enhanced Brutes are encountered between Dead Space and Dead Space 2 (Including one in Severed). One in the USM Valor (which kills Hammond), one on the Aegis VII colony once bridge power is restored, one in the Government Sector of the Titan Station, and finally one in the hospital docking bay of the Sprawl. Strategy Brutes serve as mini-bosses in Dead Space; they are resistant to damage and can kill careless players with ease. Brutes are often fought alone, so all attention should be paid on the creature and not the player's surroundings, unless looking for ammo and health. Dead Space *The Flamethrower is one of the most effective weapons to use on a Brute. It can even be used from the front, as the flames can still reach its back, just keep up a continuous spray of fire. *When the Brute charges, use Stasis on it and at the right time, run behind it and shoot its hind leg as much as possible very quickly with either the Plasma Cutter or the Line Gun. *If you sever a leg, it will no longer run at you and instead start shooting organic bombs, which are relatively easy to catch and to fling back using Kinesis. This tactic saves on Stasis energy and ammo. *Enhanced Brutes can be taken down with ease by shooting them from the front causing them to huddle into a ball, then using Stasis, getting behind them, and unloading your ammunition into their back. An upgraded Pulse Rifle is particularly useful because of its high damage output and high accuracy due to the large target area. *Heavy hitting weapons like the Line Gun, Contact Beam, or the Flamethrower are recommended. *Force Bombs can be used to keep the Brute at bay while inflicting massive damage on it; one Stasis shot and some Force Bombs are enough to kill the Brute without you having to evade it even on Impossible Mode. *With the Plasma Cutter, one can simply shoot the Brute in its unarmored spot by its shoulder, possibly even managing to sever its arm. If it seeks cover in its shell, its frontal weak spots will still be slightly exposed. *A Ripper, even when not upgraded, can be effective against a Brute. Although the Ripper's range is short, it can easily shred a Brute's weak point under the shoulders. This is also effective when the Brute goes into his shell, considering its legs are open to attack. *On Hard difficulty, one shot of the Contact Beam's fully upgraded primary fire will sever an arm off a Brute when it hits the shoulder weak spot. *An easy way to kill a Brute is to fully upgrade your Plasma Cutter and when the Brute is charging at you put it in Stasis go around it and shoot both of the arms and the two shots will sever the arms. ''Dead Space: Extraction * Players will have to fight a Brute as Dr. Catherine Howell during Chapter 7: Life and Death. The strategy here is the same as in the original game: use Stasis to slow it down when it charges at you and then use your weapons (ideally the Pulse Rifle) to shoot at the yellow spot on its back and then the weakspot on its arm/shoulder once exposed to dismember it. Once it has lost an arm, use Kinesis to hurl its explosive pods (which it will continually fire at the player) back at it until it dies. Dead Space 2 *An easy way to defeat the two Brutes in the ''Ishimura's tram tunnel is to lure them to the end of the hallway you have just entered through. Enter the doorway and move back and forth between one room and the next quickly. The Brute will spin around as you leave, and then again as you enter. Make use of this odd glitch to get the Brute to stand still while you assault its weak points with your weaponry. But know that you will have to be very quick because the Brute turns around about a second after you come in the room. *Use Stasis and then drop a mine from the Line Gun. If upgraded, you'll kill in 1-2 shots, depending upon difficulty. *Another easy way kill a Brute is to use Stasis, then shoot the shoulders with the Contact Beam. One shot will sever each arm, killing the Brute. *Though hard to achieve, it is possible to kill the Brute with just 2 shots from a fully upgraded Javelin Gun: use Stasis, shoot the javelin in one of its shoulders weak points, then activate the alternate fire. If the explosion effect activates when the Brute is just about to charge at you, it will kill him instantly even on Zealot. Even if it doesn't though, the Brute will be left with extremely low health, to the point where a single Kinesis impale will kill him. *It is easy to kill a Brute when it charges and is close to you: use Stasis, and then run around the Brute to his back. Using the Javelin Gun, one or two shots can sever its leg, and the Brute will fall down to the ground, and, being unable to move, use its organic bomb to attack you. At this point, aim and use Kinesis to catch the bomb and throw it back to Brute, 3-5 shots will kill it without any difficulty. (For the Brute, this way is very ammo-efficient, as you do not have to upgrade the Javelin Gun to be able to cut off its leg with two shots. However, upgraded Stasis Duration is highly recommended for an easier shot at the Brute's leg.) *An easy way to kill the Brute is with the Seeker Rifle. When the Brute charges, use Stasis to slow it down. Then, use the Seeker Rifle's alternate fire to zoom in on either shoulder's weak spot. Even if it's not fully upgraded, 3 to 4 shots will easily sever the arm. Then, when it starts firing the organic bombs, just catch them and return to sender. *The final Brute of the game in Chapter 13 can be killed without firing a shot if you saved a severed Exploder arm from the previous floor in the Thermal Conduit Access and have upgraded TK (confirmed for every difficulty). *The Detonator Mine can be used to deny a Brute the ability to charge, if the player lays mines before hand, they can stun the Brute for a few seconds with each mine (when fully upgraded) and save Stasis. If used as an impromptu launcher, it will have the same effect. Keep in mind that it takes quite a few applications even on Normal difficulty to kill a Brute, so only use it to disorient them or to cover your flanks. *A second strategy involving Detonator Mines is to can place three mines very close to one another and having the Brute charge straight at them to get an instant kill. *Another, very easy, way to kill the first Brute you encounter is to have a slightly upgraded Line Gun, put the Brute in stasis, lay a timed mine down and shoot the brute once more with stasis and it should die. ''Dead Space (Mobile) *In the mobile game, the strategy is exactly the same. Use Stasis and circle around it, then let loose with your weapons. *Unlike the console versions, however, you cannot use Kinesis to redirect the bio-bombs the Brute fires at you, so your only choice is to either dodge them or use an indestructible object as a shield to block the bombs (such as an oxygen tank or a metal crate). *The Core Extractor's secondary fire is incredibly lethal against the Brute, taking just around 2 to 3 continuous shots to put it down. Trivia *The Alien Necromorph takes the place of the Brute in ''Dead Space 3. *In Dead Space 2, the Brutes seem smoother, more skin-like versions of their original appearance; a sign of the Necromorph's evolution. *Although the normal Brute variant received a new model, the Enhanced variant retains its appareance from the first game. The Enhanced Brute is a rare example of a model being ported from the original game rather than remake like the majority of returning assets found in Dead Space 2. *In Dead Space, if you shoot the armor of a Brute enough, it will pound its fists and curl into a ball. In Dead Space 2, it is more difficult to provoke this response; you actually have to distract it by shooting it in the armor, but it will pound its fists for only a short time; that is your time to run to its back and shoot it for as long as you can without it running into you. *Despite the Brute's massive size and apparent weight, its corpse can be easily moved by both Kinesis and by merely running into it without much effort. *The Contact Beam is very useful against Brutes on easier difficulties; one well-placed shot to the arm on Easy/Casual will sever it instantly; however, in Dead Space, the Brute will still launch pods at you. *Only one Brute appears in Dead Space: Extraction, knocking Lexine into a wall and attacking Dr. Howel. Obviously, due to the game's rail-shooter gameplay, facing several Brutes would have made for a long and tedious game. *This Brute is unusually acrobatic, as it swings from the support beams on the ceiling of a room and flips to the ground before the fight. The first Brute encountered in Dead Space (Mobile) also displays this unusual athleticism by swinging down from an overhead catwalk. This could support the suggestion that the Brute could be an infected or morphed gorilla or large ape, though it would make no sense, as there would be no need for apes inside spaceships or space stations where there does not appear to be any animal testing facilities. **The Brute in Dead Space: Extraction also has a yellow bulb weak point, which none from the original game, or the rest of the series, for that matter, have. **The inclusion of the bulb might have been made in order to compensate for the rail-shooting nature of the game, as the constant moving of the player character would make aiming and shooting at a particularly small weak spot like the ones under the Brute's shoulders almost impossible. *The Brute and the Graverobber seem to be very similar compared to their running animations, stances, and what appears to be armor on their shoulder plates. They are also made of more than one body. *An enhanced Brute was responsible for the death of Zach Hammond. Which is ironic, as Hammond is the one to orient you on how to fight the Brute properly. * It is possible to shoot a Brute's arms off, as it exposes the space between the shoulder plate and arm. *In Dead Space, although the first one is encountered in Chapter Four, a Brute's roar can be heard as early as Chapter One, just before the player gets the Stasis Module. *In Dead Space, a Brute smashed its head and arm through the Atrium window, while during the flashback in Dead Space 2, it only smashes its fist through the window. It is possible to take damage from this punch in Dead Space. *A Necromorph that strongly resembles a Brute appeared in Dead Space: Aftermath, where it is seen chasing the surviving crew members of the O'Bannon. This creature's skin was green, its head shape was different, and it was slightly larger in size and shape. *The Dead Space 2 death scene reuses the scream from the death scene of the first game. *You can dismember the tiny arms near the back of a Brute. It is unknown whether or not this damages it. *The Brute in the Tram at the end of Chapter 2 of Dead Space 2 is unusually weak; 2-3 shots, even on Hard Core mode, from the Plasma Cutter can dismember its arm. **This is likely the developer's choice of giving the average player a fighting chance; at this point in the game, the only highly damaging weapon available is the Javelin gun, and even then, players still would have been hard pressed to take down the Brute in the harder difficulty settings if it had a more consistent degree of health. *Interesting to note, the small arms are used for support if one of the Brute's arms is severed. *Only one (Enhanced) Brute appears in Dead Space 2: Severed, in the area where Isaac fights his first Tripod. Next to the Stasis Recharge Station, it will smash through the door. Crawlers will come to its aid. *In Dead Space (mobile), whenever there's a boss fight with a Brute, the Dead Space song "The Leviathan" plays until the Brute is defeated or you are dead. *In Dead Space 2, before Isaac first fights a Brute in the Transport Hub, a large hole is seen in the wall with a dead body in it. Then the player will hear the Brute's roar, just like in Dead Space when Isaac goes into tram hallway. *Even though no Brute are physically encountered in Dead Space 3, their roars are sometimes heard in the later chapters while on Tau Volantis. *The Brute is similar to the Tank Special Infected from the Left 4 Dead franchise in terms of tactics (charging towards the player) and stance (the gorilla-like stance). *When the Brute's armor is shot at, the bullets can be seen ricocheting off the armor and flying away. * On special occasions, a Brute can still charge at isaac with one of its arms dismembered. * The appearance of the Brute is very similar to Mass Effect 3's Brute and they share similar characteristics such as high armor and health. * The Brute seems to have a sense of self-preservation as observed by its tendency to ball itself up after receiving too much damage. This may indicate a higher level of intelligence than other Necromorphs. Death Scene * If Isaac fails to evade the melee attack of a Brute with his vitality at critical, it will knock him to the floor. Isaac attempts to crawl away from the behemoth, but the Brute crushes and picks him up. It bites his head off, then violently tears him in half by the waist. It looks at Isaac's remains for a moment, then rears up and roars in triumph. *If a Brute rushes Isaac when he is in low health, he will be split in half in mid-air. *In Dead Space 2, if Isaac fails to drive one off at the end of the sequence where he is hanging from the crashed train, it jars the train loose, causing it to fall and crush Isaac. Gallery ben-wanat-enemy-brute01.jpg|Very early look of a Brute ben-wanat-enemy-brute12.jpg|Brute concept art. ben-wanat-enemy-brute-corruptor07.jpg|"Brute Corruptor" concept art. ben-wanat-enemy-brute-corruptor06.jpg|Ditto ben-wanat-enemy-brute-corruptor04.jpg|Ditto x2 ben-wanat-enemy-brute18.jpg|More Brute concept art. ben-wanat-enemy-brute16.jpg|Ditto ben-wanat-enemy-brute19.jpg|Brute concept art. ben-wanat-enemy-brute-paintover03.jpg|Brute concept art overview monster_300.jpg|Concept art of a"normal" Brute Brute1.jpg|A picture of a Brute. Dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031751195 640w.jpg|The finalized picture of the Brute in-game, opening up its chest to reveal its "bomb"-spewing hole. Enemy_brute02.jpg|Concept art of the Brute's face. Brute.png|First appearance of the Brute in Dead Space. Bruteverb.png|Enhanced Brute in Dead Space 2. dead_space_brute.jpg|Brute charging. wallpaper_dead__02_1920x1200.jpg|A picture of Isaac Clarke looking over his shoulder to find a Brute. Enhanced.JPG|Enhanced Brute in Dead Space 2. Et Tu Brute.png|"Normal" Brute Render Appearances *Dead Space: Martyr *Dead Space *Dead Space: Extraction *Dead Space: Aftermath *Dead Space 2 *Dead Space 2: Severed *Dead Space (Mobile) Sources de:Brute es:Brute fr:Brute it:Bruto ru:Зверь Category:Necromorphs